


Avengers + You

by Lolgegecat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Will attempt to keep up with movies, Will update characters as series progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolgegecat/pseuds/Lolgegecat
Summary: Starting after A:AOU. I still need to watch some movies, so be careful with me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. The beginning (next chapter) will start before this part.

“It started in Sokovia.

No, it's not like I was visiting family there. When I heard of the battle that was going to happen between some glamorized Stark robot, and some people Avenging, I headed in on the first flight.

Yeah, I saved the life of the fast one. I witnessed the bullets go through his body. Not a pretty sight. I was going to save Owl-mouth and the kid myself,but then he cuts in, all heroic. Though I must say, it would be kind of stupid for your last words to be 'you did not see that coming?'. So as soon as bird-beak gets out of scene, I run over to the dying one, put my hands on his chest (damn he was ripped!), badda-bing, badda-boom, and then I get out of dodge.”

“And you are telling me this is part of some novel you're writing?” He questions. I can tell he is giving me the, 'do you really think I am a dumbass' look. Even through his eye patch.

“Um...Yes?” I answer.

_I knew I shouldn't have kept an online diary._


	2. Pietro Maximoff PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight of Ultron, where Pietro gets a once over from medical specialists, with shocking revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it is in the process.

“I'm telling you, Wanda! She was an angel.” I spoke. They were pulling the gurney I was on into the S.H.I.E.L.D base as Wanda and I talked. The rest of the team seemed shocked when I ran back around Sokovia, getting there just in time to see my sister yank out that stupid robot's heart. When she turned around, her face of sadness turned to one of shock.

 

“But, Pietro...” Wanda spoke softly. “I felt you die...” I remember her collapsing in my arms as I carried her back to the others. Their own shock written all over their faces.

 

“But...You...!” Clint spoke, coming to look for my body after he dropped the kid off to his mother.

 

“Like Cap said. 'Walk it off.'” I joked. Though that did not seem to ease the tension.

 

“And what did she look like?” Wanda asked. I wanted to remember, so badly.

 

“Honestly, Wanda. All I can remember, is that she was beautiful.” I said.

 

“Do you really believe she was an angel?” She questioned. I yawned, feeling the fatigue deep in my muscles. Somehow, the bullets had pulled themselves from my body. Though the effect of being shot multiple times lingered.

 

“I cannot be sure...for all I know she could be real.” I whispered. Though Wanda picked it up well. We got to the medical part of the building, where they started doing tests on my reflexes. It wasn't until they asked me to pull off my shirt did they stop.

 

“What?” I asked. Feeling my chest for wounds.

 

“Piet..There's nothing there.”

 


End file.
